A Familiar Face
by Rachelshamyfan
Summary: Howard spots something that causes him to question certain things, Amy heavily involved
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a short story and nothing to do with my other story, just a topic that I saw on one of the forums and decided to make it into a story and your reviews will help me decide to carry on for longer or not**_

_**Set after the Closet episode, season 6**_

_**Hope you all enjoy it**_

Amy Farrah Fowler was a very busy woman but she always made time for her friends and her quirky boyfriend, and it was while on her weekly date night with Sheldon that she brought up a topic she wished to discuss, they were in a Chinese restaurant seated at a booth waiting for their food to arrive and they were holding hands, something that Sheldon had recently complained about but was making an effort to get used to and he was finding that he actually quite liked it as well, especially as Amy was not forcing him.

"Sheldon now that my addiction study has finished I will be able to have a bit more free time, so I suggest having a dinner party at my apartment for our friends, after all Penny and Leonard had one recently at your apartment" said Amy

"I agree but when would you like to have it and would you like my help" asked Sheldon

"Oh sure, that wasn't why I was asking though, but yes perhaps we can text our friends now and have the party this weekend if nobody is doing anything else" suggested Amy

"Alright, you text the girls and I will text the boys" said Sheldon

Some time later everybody replied back saying that they would all be delighted to come on Saturday, so once Amy drove Sheldon back home she searched the internet for a catering company that would supply dinner party food and went to bed.

_**Saturday**_

Amy and Sheldon had gone to the Zoo on Saturday and afterwards went back to her apartment, Sheldon was helping with the preparations and once they were finished and waiting for the others to arrive they had a rousing few rounds of counterfactuals

Penny and Leonard arrived first with several bottles of wine and beer and the four of them were seated eating nibbles and chatting in general about each others work, with some background music playing soothing tunes, when Bernadette arrived with Howard and Raj

Howard was apparently desperate for the bathroom so Amy directed him to the bathroom but on the way back he noticed a picture on the wall of the hallway between the bathroom and living room, with Amy, her mother and another man that Howard was very curious about and called Amy to him

"Amy who is that man in the picture with you?" asked Howard

"Oh that's my dad with my mom and myself when I was younger" said Amy

"I don't believe this" exclaimed Howard causing Bernadette to come and see what was going on

"What wrong Howie?

"I will tell you what's wrong, that man in the picture is my father" replied Howard who looked in shock

"What are you talking about and how can you prove that?" asked Amy who was looking dubious

"Because I have pictures at home of him that my mother has left up and that is exactly the same man and he must of met your mother only a couple of years after he left us" Howard was getting angry and asked another question

"Where is he now? Asked Howard

"He died 5 years ago" replied Amy looking upset as the others all appeared at the doorway after hearing the commotion

"How did he die? Asked Bernadette noticing that Howard was just staring at the picture

"He had a heart attack which he recovered from but a few months later, he had another one only this time he died instantly and I saw it happen" replied Amy tearfully, Penny put her arm around her trying to comfort her

"My dads name was Gerald Wollowitz, what was yours? Asked Howard finally looking at Amy at her revelation

"Well he kept Gerald as his middle name so that probably means he really is the same man, he said he was Harold Gerald Fowler and he had all the necessary paperwork, I was the one that signed the death certificate as my mother was too grief stricken to do it" said Amy

"Did he ever mention having another family that he abandoned? Asked Howard

"No of course not and if he was somebody that was hiding something, then he didn't show it, I'm sorry Howard if that's what you mean but he was a very happy man and never seemed to be in distress at anytime"

"Hang on a minute, Amy you are only a couple of years younger than me, that must mean he was carrying on with your mother while he was still with mine, I don't believe this" Howard was getting even more angry by now and was pacing the living room

"I can only tell you that he was always there for me at bedtime and when I woke in the morning, from what I can remember, he lived with us for all of my childhood, that must mean he wasn't there at your house a lot then"

"You got that right, my mother always complained that he was out all the time and often didn't come home for days on end, now we know why, if he was at your place all the time" replied Howard

"Howard I am sorry that we had to find out this way but try to think of it in a positive way, we have gained a sibling, which neither of us have" said Amy

"Right now I need to speak to my mother, Bernadette you stay here and Amy you come with me and call your mother to come to my mother's place" said Howard as he started to leave

"Howard what exactly are you hoping to gain from that, what's done is done, nothing will bring our father back and my mother would not of known he was married to another woman" said Amy

"Did your parents get married? Because as far as I know my mother never divorced my father" Asked Howard suddenly

"Yes of course, oh my goodness that must mean he was a bigamist then, he married my mother shortly after my 5th birthday and I remember because I was a bridesmaid, I even have pictures if you want to see? Asked Amy tentatively

"Of course I don't want to see" shouted Howard as he grabbed Amy forcefully by the arm and walked out the door with her

"Howard Wollowitz stop right there" said Bernadette in her scary voice causing Howard to freeze

"I have to sort this out Bernie, this is all wrong" said Howard as Bernadette manoeuvred her husband back into the apartment and Sheldon uncharacteristically comforted Amy who was in tears by putting his arms around her and cuddling her which just made her cry more

"You are going about things the wrong way Howard, as Amy said its all in the past and you have to let the past go, if you really want to speak to your mother about it then do it alone, this is not Amy's fault and I know you are looking for somebody to blame but you are looking in the wrong place" said Bernadette reasonably

"Howard I know you will probably say no but would you like to visit his grave? I don't know if that will bring some sort of closure for you" asked Amy

"Amy I am sorry for taking it out on you, that was uncalled for but I will speak to my mother about this and I know your mother probably was unaware of his past, especially as he changed his name and my mother could never find him, once he eventually left for good"

"That's ok Howard, I would probably feel the same"

"Is that why you mentioned he may have been at my graduation the other week" asked Howard

"No and as I said before I didn't know about any of this until now"

"So he was at my graduation then? Said Howard as looked to Sheldon who nodded his head in confirmation

"Howard stop over analyzing things, your father chose his path and there is nothing you can do to change that, you are not responsible for other peoples actions" said Bernadette but Howard wasn't listening

"Did he come to your graduation Amy? Asked Howard

"Yes, I have a picture of us if you want to see it"

"No thank you but I will take up your offer to see the grave, perhaps we can go tomorrow just the two of us and perhaps our mothers, like Bernadette said, the only person to blame here is our father.

"Do our mothers really need to know, this will only cause distress and my mother doesn't need this now" said Amy

"What do you mean? asked Howard

"Next weekend is 5 years since he died, its going to be bad enough for her without bringing up this"

"Fine, then for now just you and I will go but I still want our mothers to know, they both have rights"

"If you really insist but I don't agree with you, sorry" said Amy

"What did your father do for a living Amy? Asked Bernadette

"He was an architect designing houses and apartment blocks"

"The man was certainly canny, because that's exactly what he did before he left my mother, I guess your mother got a widows payout or something similar then" asked Howard

"She did yes and it means she doesn't have to work, but I know where you are going here Howard and it will break her heart if I have to explain to her what's happened"

"Howard just leave it for now" said Bernadette

"Fine, come on we are leaving, Amy I will be here at 10am to go to the gravesite"

_**If people would like more then I can do more, reviews will help me decide that**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cheers for reviews**_

_**The general feeling was that I should carry on, so here goes**_

After Howard left the party with Bernadette, Amy made everybody else leave, including Sheldon and she went straight to her Mother's house, even though she had told Howard her Mother did not need to know things at this time Amy realised she herself needed answers

Amy drove to her Mothers house which was in Glendale like her and knocked on the door and waited to be let in, her mother came to the door very quickly

"Amy! What a surprise, you never said you were coming" said Barbara

"Yes well I have just had some unexpected news and I would like to talk to you first before I say anything about it" said Amy as she entered the living room with the old fashioned floral print Sofa and various family pictures on the walls

"Oh ok, do you want a drink?

"No, I will just go ahead and ask what you know of Dads past? Asked Amy, though she noticed her mother look away when she mentioned her father

"I don't understand what you mean"

"Was he married before he met you, that is what I am asking" asked Amy getting straight to the point

"Yes but I don't know anything about his ex wife, I only know that they were separated for a long time before we got married, Amy why are you asking me this? Amy's mother looked confused

"Because today I was holding a dinner party for my friends and one of them saw the picture of you, dad and myself and said it was his dad and that he left the family for good when he was 8 and they even have similar names" said Amy as she continued to explain what she had found out that night

Amy's mother looked astonished at the information and was sitting shaking her head at the thought that she had married a bigamist

"Amy your father told me he was divorced and he even showed me his divorce papers, I really can't believe this, I think I need some time to think about what I am going to do"

"Well I am taking Howard to fathers grave tomorrow and if you like we can arrange for you and Howard and his mother to get together to talk about dad, I don't know how much that will help"

"Amy that would be a good plan but it will have to wait until after next weekend, I don't want anymore upset"

"Yes but don't you think Howard's mother has a right to know that he is dead and when the anniversary is?

"Perhaps but I am just asking you to not say anything for now, I will do this in my own time, I am still trying to process what you have just told me"

"Fine you call me when you are ready, I have to go" said Amy feeling frustrated as she got up and left.

Any Skyped Sheldon as soon as she was home, as he had text to ask if she was ok

"Hi Sheldon, I am sorry I made you leave so quickly, I just needed to go and see my mother"

"Amy its ok I understand, that was obviously a shock to you, would you like me to come over after you go to the grave? I would offer to come with you but I guess it's a private thing for you and Howard to do"

"Actually I will come to you afterwards if that's ok"

"That's fine, did you tell your mother?

"Yes and she was very shocked and is trying to process what happened"

"Amy are you ok with all of this? Its not every day you find one of your friends is also your half brother" asked Sheldon

"Well I'm still trying to take it in I guess, Sheldon do you mind if I go now its getting late"

"No it's fine, I will see you tomorrow Amy"

Amy signed off and went to bed but had a troubled night and was unable to sleep much due to thinking about her father and the situation that had been created

The next morning Howard text Amy to pick him up from his apartment and Amy arrived at 10am and they drove to the local cemetery, Amy also stopped at a florist to get some fresh flowers and as they drove into the cemetery, Amy was able to drive right up to her father's grave as it was one that was at the end of the row

"Howard are you sure you are ok doing this? Asked Amy as she noticed Howard was staring into space

"Yes its better to get it over with" said Howard as he unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car and stood in front of the grave which was simply engraved with the words

"Harold Gerald Fowler, Loving Husband and Father, died 2008"

Amy was standing next to Howard but she could see he was shaking a little as he stood there at the grave, she didn't really know what to do about it, so she took out the dying flowers from the vase and replaced them with the new ones, by the time she had finished this Howard was back in the car refusing to look at the grave

Amy got back in the drivers seat but didn't start the car

"Howard are you ok?

"Its funny after not hearing from him or knowing where he was for so long, you would think this would make it better but it doesn't because I can't yell at him for abandoning me and my mother, do you know she used to cry herself to sleep at night when he never came home?"

"I can only apologise Howard, I don't know what else to say, I went to see my mother last night and she said that she knew he had been married before but he had also the divorce papers so I am assuming they were faked"

"Just like everything about his life then" replied Howard

"Howard I know you are angry, but this is just as much a shock to you as it is to me" said Amy

"I know and I really think our mothers should meet, if you want to wait until after next weekend then I will hold off telling my mother until afterwards" said Howard

"Ok if you could, there is going to be enough upset as it is" said Amy

"Sure, can you drive me back home now"

"Ok but I have one question about how we are going to proceed in the future, we have gone from being part of the same social group to half siblings and I would totally understand if you don't want to acknowledge that but I hope that you do of course" said Amy

"Amy just give me some time to think about it all, you know the worst is yet to come"

Amy nodded in understanding and drove Howard home

_**I am terrible at ending chapters but this one ends here**_

_**Next chapter will be the mothers meeting **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cheers for reviews**_

Amy spent the following week busy at work, trying to not think about what Howard was going to say to his Mother, she only knew that he had promised not to say anything until after Saturday, but she was thinking that perhaps her own mother should be there when Mrs Wollowitz was told, she decided to ask Sheldon for advice

Amy was going to ring him from work when there was a knocking at her lab door, she turned to see Sheldon in the doorway and was so surprised she rushed up to him and hugged him, to which he returned the hug

"Sorry Sheldon I know you are not keen on physical contact but I am feeling a little stressed about things at the moment"

"Amy you are my girlfriend and it's my job to comfort you in times of need" replied Sheldon

"Thank you, would you like a drink? I can get you one from the canteen?" 

"Not it's ok I had lunch and took the afternoon off to come and see you" said Sheldon as Amy looked at him in surprise.

"Maybe I will do the same thing, am trying to work but I keep thinking about my dad and what's to come, lets go to my place and we can goof around for the afternoon if you like" said Amy as she packed up her equipment and they left the building and Sheldon suggested they go to the Zoo and forget about things and afterwards they went for a meal where they talked about the situation.

By the end of the day Amy felt a little better and had also spoken to Howard and her own mother, it had been agreed that they would go to Howard's mother's house on Sunday to explain what was going on.

_**Sunday**_

Amy picked up her Mother and drove to Mrs Wollwitz's house, her mother was feeling extremely nervous about what to say, but as Amy had pointed out she hadn't actually done anything wrong, she had also brought the picture with her that Howard had seen as a kind of proof as to just who Gerald Wollowitz/Fowler really was

Howard was waiting outside for them and he greeted them pleasantly enough and showed them into the house and went to the kitchen where his mother was

"Mom, I have Amy and her mother here to see you, there is something you need to know"

Mrs Wollowitz came out from the kitchen into the dining room and sat down at the table where the others were.

"What exactly do I need to know? Asked Mrs Wollowitz looking at the two of them

"Its about your husband, does this picture look familiar to you?" asked Amy showing her

"Yes that's my husband and why is he in the picture with you three?

"Because he just happens to be my dad and it appears he was leading some sort of double life, Howard saw the photo at my apartment last weekend and wanted some answers" said Amy as she looked to her mother who was being very quiet

"So that's where he was going all the time then, I did wonder if he had another woman but he refused to speak about it, did you know he was married" asked Mrs Wollowitz to Amy's mom

Amy's mother decided now would be a good time to talk

"I knew that he had been married but he told me he was separated when I first met him and in time he also told me he got divorced and he had all the necessary paperwork" said Amy's mother

"Oh and Mom it gets worse because Amy is only 2 years younger than me and from what she remembers he was there at the house for most of her childhood and she was a bridesmaid at the wedding" said Howard

"I see well you can count yourselves very lucky that he didn't treat you the way he treated me and Howard then, where is he now? Are you still married? Asked Mrs Wollowitz

"He died 5 years ago yesterday, apparently Amy took Howard to the grave last week"

"Howard why did you wait a week to tell me this? Did you not think I deserve to know?

"That's not down to me Ma, they asked me to wait and I was trying to be respectful to Amy and her mother"

"Well I can see that you are choosing them over me, your real family, everybody does it in the end" said Mrs Wollowitz

"Ma it's not like that, as you just heard yesterday was the 5th anniversary of him dying, so they wanted to get that over with first"

"Did you not ask anything about his previous wife? Asked Mrs Wollowitz to Amy's mother

"Of course but he just said that it was a bad marriage and he was glad he was out of it, he never elaborated any further, even when I asked him so I cant help you there but he died a wealthy man and I have a large payout and if you would like to accept it, then I will write a cheque out to you for half of what I was left, after all none of this is our doing and its only fair that you get a share" said Barbara

"No thank you I don't take charity"

"Ma, he left you with nothing, I don't understand why you don't want to take it" asked Howard

"Exactly how much did he leave you? Asked Mrs Wollowitz to Barbara

"Well he was a successful architect and had his own business and when he died he had an estate valued to around $7 million, of course I would rather have him than the money but as I said you deserve something"

"I will think about it but after I have made my decision, I don't want to hear another word about your father Howard, he has caused enough damage and I don't want to see you two either" said Mrs Wollowitz to Amy and Barbara

"Fine but I will tell you now Ma, Amy is my half sister and I am not going to disown her because of what he did to both our families"

"I'm not asking you to stop seeing her, I am just saying I don't want to know anything more about it, as far as I am concerned he made his choice years ago and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it, I just don't need to see the evidence of his deceiving" said Mrs Wollowitz looking angrily at Amy

"Mrs Wollowitz I think we will leave at this point, I am sorry that this has caused you distress" said Amy as she dragged her mother out of the house with Howard in pursuit

"Amy I meant what I said, you are my half sister and its not like anything will change, we will still be part of the same social group"

"Howard your mother comes first, maybe you should go and make sure she's ok, I understand that she is angry right now"

"I don't know if there is much I can do" said Howard

"Tell her that if she wants the money I will make a bank transfer of $3.5million dollars whenever she is ready" said Barbara

"Thank you" said Howard as he went back in the house

Amy drove her mother home and went straight to Sheldon's apartment, Leonard seeing that Amy was in distress went over to Penny's for lunch and promised to bring Penny back afterwards, Amy told Sheldon what happened, while he made her a soothing cup of camomile tea

"You know Sheldon I always wanted a brother or a sister and now that I have one, I am not sure about it, its causing too much distress"

"Howard's mother is not upset with you Amy, she's upset over the situation and the betrayal that her husband caused, its just unfortunate that you happen to be on the receiving end of that, but you can always come to me and talk about it" replied Sheldon

"Thank you Sheldon, you are a good boyfriend" said Amy

"Well I am learning how to be, I know I have not always been the best but you deserve to have a good one and I am working on the physical contact, it will just take a bit of time" said Sheldon

"Oh I know and I will wait as long as it takes" said Amy

"I'm guessing you could do with a hug to help calm you? Asked Sheldon tentatively

"A hug would be very nice" replied Amy as Sheldon put his arms around her and she relaxed into him.

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cheers for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

_**I was originally going to end the story at this chapter but I didn't like how I ended it, so I will continue on for now**_

Amy spent the following two weeks adopting radio silence on the group, she thought that was the best way to avoid any conflict, Sheldon was the only one who had seen her and that was when he came to her apartment or when they went out for dinner

It was the following Saturday and Sheldon was at Amy's apartment and was trying to help her and make her see that she didn't have to avoid the group but as Amy pointed out, she was the outsider of the group, everybody had a link and she was just Sheldon's girlfriend

"Amy you are not just my girlfriend, you are my intellectual equal, you are more important to me than some of my friends"

"Even Leonard? Asked Amy in surprise

"No you and Leonard are equal, he is my best friend and roommate and quite frankly I don't know what I would do without him"

"Howard and Bernadette have both tried to call me, but Howard's mother hates me and I don't want to get in the way of their relationship, I know she said she didn't mind him seeing me but even I know that was a lie"

"Howard came around for Halo night on Wednesday and he said that was probably why you were avoiding him, you can't stay away forever Amy, the group misses you"

"I know but I think space is a good thing right now" said Amy "Come on let's go to Glendale Galleria and get out of here for a while"

"Sure" said Sheldon as they left the apartment but as they got to the front entrance, Howard and Bernadette pulled up in their car

"Howard! What are you doing here? Asked Amy in surprise once they were out of the car

"I've come to see you Amy and sort out this problem, I know you have been avoiding me but there is no reason to"

"Howard I don't want to get in the way of your relationship with your mother" said Amy leading the little group back inside to her apartment

"Come on Amy, let Howie talk to you, he deserves that at least" said Bernadette

"Look you are my sister and my mother will just have to accept that" said Howard

"I don't see why she should accept it, after all as she said I am the evidence of her husband's betrayal" replied Amy

"My mother has decided to accept your mothers generous offer of the money, I have talked to her a lot recently, she knows she was out of order for what she said to you but it was in the heat of the moment"

"Really?" asked Amy dubiously

"Yes and for the record I would be proud to have you as a sister, you are successful and a leading neurobiologist and I want to have you in my life as my sister"

"Well at least I can say I have a big brother that went to out of space" smiled Amy as Howard sat down next to her and gave her a little hug

"Could you ring your mother and I can get my mother on the phone and they can exchange bank details and sort out the transfer?"

"Sure" said Amy as Sheldon brought tea over for everybody and sat down next to Amy and gave her a little kiss on the cheek

The details were exchanged and the rest of the day was spent at Amy's apartment with just the four of them

"Amy isn't it your birthday soon? Asked Howard

"Yes it's on Saturday next week, why? Replied Amy

"Well I think it would be a good opportunity to have a party, I think my mother would come"

"You do know that my mother would be there as well, I know they were ok on the phone talking to each other earlier but in the same room together wont that cause tension? Asked Amy

"Amy stop trying to find things to worry about, it will be fine" said Howard

"I don't know how we are going to explain this to our families, its going to be awkward" said Amy

"Maybe so but remember none of this is our fault, our father created this by himself so maybe if I invite some of my family and you do the same with yours, we can just sit them down and explain" said Howard

"Fine, where shall we have the party then?

"You can have it at my place Amy, there is plenty of space" said Sheldon

"Really? But there will be lots of people you don't know there and it will be uncomfortable for you Sheldon" replied Amy

"If it gets to that stage I can lock myself in my room then" said Sheldon smiling at Amy

"Ok, we have to go now, dinner at the Rostenkowski's tonight" said Howard without much enthusiasm

"Ok see you next week at the party then" said Amy

Howard and Bernadette left and Sheldon suggested to Amy they go out for dinner but Amy chose instead to get a takeaway while Sheldon made a list of people that Amy wanted to invite to her party

_**Ok next chapter will include the party**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for the reviews and comments elsewhere**_

_**This chapter was extremely hard to write as I had mixed feelings about carrying on and how to proceed, **_

_**This chapter won't be the last but I need to think about how to go with the story so there may be delays in between**_

On Sunday Howard went to his mothers for dinner, when he arrived however his mom was in a bad mood and no food had been cooked

"What's going on? Asked Howard to his mother

"I have been on the phone all day explaining to our family that he had another family and that he is now dead, also he apparently cut off his entire family so if I seem a little agitated then that's why"

"I see, this probably won't be the right time to ask you then but its Amy's birthday next week and there is a party being held at Sheldon's apartment if you wanted to come"

"Well as it happens your Auntie Gloria and Auntie Pam have requested to meet Amy so perhaps going to the party would be a good start"

"Oh really?

"Yes, you seem surprised"

"Well I was expecting you to say no but I am glad that you want to attend, Amy is a good person and it's not her fault about what happened nor her mothers"

"Yes I know but this still a shock and I have to vent my anger somewhere"

"Amy will be pleased that you are coming then, she likes you and has been doing her best to stay out of our way as to not cause problems"

"I will come to the party but I wont be staying long if I feel uncomfortable"

"Fine"

By the following Saturday, Sheldon and Leonard's apartment was ready for the party, Sheldon had gone with Amy to buy all the party food and drink and she couldn't believe the transformation in Sheldon since the news of Howard being her half brother, he was showing her more affection and wanting to spend more time with her.

Her mother had arrived at her apartment to pick her up for the party and in the car, she was telling Amy that some of their family may well turn up to help celebrate

"Mom are you feeling nervous about seeing Mrs Wolowitz again?

"A little bit, I know we spoke on the phone but our first meeting didn't exactly go to well and I don't want their to be a bad vibe and for it to spoil your party" replied Barbara

"I don't think anything will spoil it" said Amy

Once they arrived at Los Robles, she went up to 4a and waited for Sheldon to let her in, he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and showed her in, Amy was the first one there apart from Penny who was currently helping Leonard make punch in the kitchen, they had put on party music and had hung balloons and bunting up for Amy and there was a table full of food ready and the smell of more being cooked from the oven

"Hello Mrs Fowler, would you like a drink? Asked Sheldon

"Oh yes thank you, wine would be good" replied Barbara as a knock at the door signalled the arrival of Raj with several cases of beer, soon after that some of Amy's work colleagues arrived and then Howard and Bernadette arrived with Mrs Wolowitz, the two mothers exchanged nods before turning away from each other and carrying on with the conversations they were having

"Amy can you come to my room for a moment, I want to give you your present there away from everybody looking" said Sheldon

"Sure" replied Amy following him to his room

"I know you don't really wear jewellery but I have got you this bracelet, it has a monkey charm on it" said Sheldon passing her the box

"Just like Ricky, thank you Sheldon" said Amy as Sheldon put the bracelet on her wrist, a moment of eye coitus passed between them and Amy reached up and gave Sheldon a quick peck on the lips and hugged him

"What was that for? Asked Sheldon

"Just for the present and for being thoughtful to get me something like that" replied Amy

"Ok, we better go back outside it is your party after all" said Sheldon, once Amy was back outside in the living room, she found that two of her aunts had turned up and then Penny got her to dance a little to the music, as the night went on she found herself enjoying herself and that was despite her mother and Howard's mother spending their avoiding each other, then a little while later her Uncle Paul arrived, he was her fathers brother, she went over to greet him when Howard got to him first

"Uncle Paul, what are you doing here? Howard hadn't seen him since he was 8 years old but still recognised him, it then started to dawn on him that his father's family had lied to his mother about cutting them out

"I am here for Amy's party, her mother told me about it and the back story behind you two being related" said Paul

"Hi Paul, how are you doing" said Amy greeting him with a kiss on the cheek

"Happy to see my favourite niece" replied Paul as he spotted Mrs Wolowitz coming over to him looking very angry

"I don't understand what's going on here, you kept in touch with me after Gerald left and you didn't think to tell me he had another family? Mrs Wolowitz was now shouting at him and could be heard above the music, causing everybody to stop and watch

"It wasn't up to me to tell you, Gerald asked me not to say anything and blood is thicker than water after all" replied Paul

"Ok, why don't you people that need to speak this out, go over to my apartment and talk like adults without ruining Amy's party" said Penny ushering Mrs Wolowitz, Paul and Barbara out and into her apartment, she came back and saw Amy and Howard sitting on the sofa looking shocked

"Amy are you going to go over there"

"No, let them sort it out between them, I can't control any of it"

"Amy you never mentioned you saw his family" said Howard

"I didn't think it needed mentioning, I just assumed that you still kept in touch, Howard don't start accusing me of hiding things because all of this is still just as new to me as it is to you"

"Amy I don't think he's accusing you, he is just asking" said Bernadette

Meanwhile at 4b, Mrs Wolowitz was laying into Paul for not telling her the truth about her husband's disappearance all those years ago

"Don't you give me blood is thicker than water, you still came to visit us and acted like everything was ok, how could you tell barefaced lie after lie and then not even tell us when he died"

"I don't know what you want me to say but I am not the only one of his family he kept in touch with, just ask our Mum"

"Barbara did you know your husband was hiding all this? Asked Mrs Wolowitz

"No, how would I of known?

"I am not sure I believe you, you must have known something"

"All I know is that he was married before and was divorced and when we met he introduced me to his family"

"So Paul not only did you and your family lie to me but they lied to Barbara and Amy as well"

"We didn't lie to Amy's family, we just never mentioned that he had another family, it was another thing he asked us not to bring up"

"Did he ever mention me and Howard to anybody after he left?

"No he made it very clear that the subject was off limits"

"Very well, now I am going to go and I don't ever want to see you again" said Mrs Wolowitz storming out of the apartment and down the stairs leaving Paul and Barbara looking at teach other

"I'm sorry Barbara but Gerald was so much happier with you than he ever was with her and maybe we as a family should of said something but why rock the boat you know"

"In a funny way I kind of understand, I am not sure how Howard and Amy will feel though"

"Maybe we can just tell them together" said Paul, Barbara nodded and went next door and came back with them and between Paul and herself explained what had just happened, Howard was looking as furious as his mother was and left soon after, Amy trudged back to 4a where Sheldon was waiting for her and looking for her to say something about it

"Sheldon lets just try and enjoy the rest of the party" said Amy

"You don't want to talk about what just happened?

"Nope and I was wrong about nothing being able to spoil the party" said Amy going to the kitchen and pouring herself a large glass of punch and downing it in one and watching her mother leave with Paul

"Amy, where's Howard? Asked Bernadette

"He had to go and I think you should go after him, he's had a bit of a bad night" replied Amy explaining the situation, soon after the party came to an end and only Leonard & Penny were left and they were currently kissing on the sofa

"Can you two go next door and do that, I need to talk to Amy and I can't do it with you both slobbering over each other" said Sheldon

"Its called being in love Sheldon, you should try it sometime" said Penny

"Oh I am in love and it's with Amy" replied Sheldon causing Amy to gasp in surprise

"Sheldon how much have you had to drink tonight? Asked Leonard

"Not a lot but I am sober enough to know my feelings, now are you two going or am I going to have to throw you out forcefully?

"Alright keep your panties on" said Penny getting up and leaving with Leonard, Sheldon then double locked the door and walked over to Amy where she was sitting at the kitchen bench

"Amy come with me" said Sheldon leading her to the sofa "I meant what I said you know, I was just too scared to say it before"

"I know and I love you too" replied Amy

"I have been thinking about where this leaves us, I don't think we are anywhere near ready to move in together but perhaps we spend a couple of nights a week at each other's apartments and we can work out way up to things?

"Sounds great, I am up for that" replied Amy

"Good, now the relationship agreement specifies no kissing but as it is your birthday I am going to disobey the rules just for you" said Sheldon

"Really?

"Yes and after the kiss, we can write a new section about kissing and other things" said Sheldon

"Ok how are we going to proceed with the kiss? Asked Amy

Sheldon looked at her for a moment and took her face in her hands and gently kissed her on the lips

"Happy Birthday Amy"

_**As I said the next chapter may take some time**_


End file.
